Consumed by Greed
by QueenOfBlackHearts
Summary: What if the Once-ler couldn't let go of his greed? Eventual Once-ler x Audrey.


Prologue

The Once-ler watched with a sickening realization as the last Truffula tree fell. With that tree went his business empire.

Only a few feet away stood the Lorax who just looked up at him with sad eyes, but he didn't care. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. All he cared about was his success and wealth even as the guilt tried to desperately claw its way to the surface he just pushed it down further.

He could feel the despairing stares of the animals whose home he had destroyed. Desperate to get away from their glances he rushed up to his office where he could think in peace.

Maybe there was a way he could salvage the situation, after all he still had enough Truffula tufts for at least two more weeks of production.

When he reached the safe haven that was his office he was met with a more accusing glare. There stood his mother a disappointed scowl on her face.

"I always knew you were a failure, but this is a new low. We had it all and you still managed to screw it up!"

How could she even say that after all he had done for her? He had spent his entire life trying to please her, to gain her love and affection.

"Do you even realize how embarrassing this is for the family? You are a good-for-nothing just like your father!"

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore even if she was his mother.

"Don't you mean how embarrassing this is for YOU? Cause that's all you care about is yourself!"

Her face contorted into a look of shock, but that was because he had never yelled at her before.

"This comfortable life style you've been living for the past several years is my doing! I've given you everything you've asked for and you've never once thanked me for any of it! You don't care about me, hell, you don't even love me!"

By the time his rant was over he was only inches away from her, towering over her small form. Once-ler knew he had always been much taller than his mother, but she had never looked as small and vulnerable as she did now.

"Oncie, I—"

"Just get out."

Her expression was unreadable, but she did not argue. Maybe she realized that the man in front of her wasn't the innocent boy who had left home so long ago. Without another word she left the office quietly closing the door behind her.

Once-ler suddenly feeling exhausted leaned heavily on his desk. Once again that guilt was trying to claw its way up, but he just pushed it back down.

Turning back towards the balcony he spotted the Lorax. He inwardly cringed wondering if the Lorax had seen him fighting with his mother. The Lorax, however, didn't comment he just looked at the Once-ler with a mixture of sadness and pity. Once-ler hated that look.

"What do you want?"

The Lorax was quiet for a moment as if considering his words carefully.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving. I've already sent the animals away from here an—"

"Wait a minute; you're just going to leave! Why!" Once-ler interrupted. As much as he didn't want to admit it the Lorax was his only friend, even though he hadn't been acting like it lately.

The Lorax gave him a tired look. Then he stated, "I speak for the trees, but now there are no more trees to speak for."

So that was it. The Lorax was leaving him behind. Well fine! He didn't need him anyway! He was still fabulously wealthy and he was going to salvage his business! He would prove his mother, the Lorax, everyone wrong! All he needed was his money and his success.

The world weary Lorax sighed. He could still see the shadows of greed and pride hovering over his friend even after everything that had happened. He decided to leave his friend with a few words before departing.

"Unless you change your ways and stop living in your greed you're not going to be able to move on with your life."

With that said the Lorax lifted himself by the seat of his pants and took off through a hole in the smog.

The Once-ler watched him go while thinking over the Lorax's last words. What was that supposed to mean anyways? What if he didn't want to change his ways?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that wasn't there before. He moved from his balcony down the stairs to get a closer look at….was that a grave marker? Carved into a large stone was the word Unless. Did the Lorax leave this here? At the base of this stone was a small Truffula seed.

The Once-ler not believing his eyes picked up the small seed and a sinister smile spread across his face. This was it! He could plant this seed and continue production of his Thneed! He would have to slow down production of course, since this seed would need time to grow. But once it did and produced seeds of its' own then he would be in business. He would have to carefully manage the trees though to make sure this didn't happen again.

It was then that he turned his attention toward Thneedville. He stilled owned the town and collected rent from its inhabitants, so he wouldn't have to worry about money while he waited for the tree to grow. With the Truffula seed in hand he set off for Thneedville. Finally things were looking up.

But in the back of his mind that word the Lorax left for him was already haunting him.

Unless.


End file.
